White Day
by Macarousse
Summary: Mello a un gros problème, Mello doit prendre sur lui. Mello face à un dilemme. Que fera-t-il ? Petit délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux, dédicace à Ashura-Kageboushi.


**Bon, je sais que le white day n'est célébré qu'au Japon, mais tant pis, on dira qu'ils le fêtent aussi, et puis c'est tout ! xD**

**L'idée de ce One-shoot est partie d'un petit délire avec Ashura-Kageboushi, à savoir si Mello choisirait du chocolat, ou Matt. D'ailleurs, je vous invite à essayer de répondre à cette question plutôt difficile xD**

**Donc cet OS est dédié à Ashura-Kageboushi :)**

**Bonne lecture ! :3**

_______________________________

En ce matin de mars, tout était normal. Les orphelins de la Wammy's House étaient tous à l'intérieur, si le soleil était là, la température n'était pas assez élevée pour permettre aux enfants d'aller jouer dehors.

Les cris et les jeux se retrouvaient alors enfermés entre quatre murs. Les jeunes étaient répartis inégalement dans la grande bâtisse, les salles de jeux bondées, la bibliothèque pratiquement vide, les chambres désertées.

Désertées ? Non, il restait un orphelin.

Il tournait en rond comme un lion dans sa cage. Il semblait préoccupé, et c'était un mot faible.

En effet, le jeune Mello était face à un énorme dilemme. Car ce jour-là n'était pas n'importe quel jour.

C'était le 14 mars. Le white day.

Qu'est-ce que le white day ? Un jour que certains hommes redoutent, parce qu'il est mauvais pour leurs portefeuilles. A cause de ça que certains autres refusent tout cadeau à la Saint-Valentin, sinon ils devront en offrir le triple à leur généreuse donatrice.

Bref, jour que Mello redoutait aussi.

Parce que oui, Mello a reçu du chocolat à la Saint-Valentin. Pas étonnant, il en recevait tous les jours. Mais pas en cadeau, de la part de quelqu'un d'autre que la cantinière.

Du coup, il devait offrir à son tour du chocolat, en trois fois.

Et ça, pour Mello, c'était inconcevable. Mello qui cède son chocolat à quelqu'un ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Là, c'était pas pareil. Il devait le donner. C'était pas n'importe qui qui lui avait offert du chocolat.

Mello se souvint de ce jour de la Saint Valentin.

_Mellooooooooooo !_

__Oui oui j'suis là ! Pas la peine d'hurler !_

__ Excuse. Je te cherche depuis une demi-heure tu sais._

__ Ah, et pourquoi tu me cherchais ?_

__ Je… Je… voulaistedonnerça._

Mello avait alors pris l'emballage bien soigné, avec un ruban bleu autour et un petit mot qui disait : « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Mello ! ».

Le blondinet avait alors rougit furieusement, comme la personne qui lui avait fait ce cadeau, et avait bégayé un simple merci avant de sourire niaisement.

Ce matin, il se maudissait de ne pas s'être caché tout le long de la Saint-Valentin. Mais ce qui était fait était fait.

Mello prit son courage à deux mains, et ses tablettes de chocolat, emballées dans un papier rouge vif, et sortit de sa chambre.

Il avança vers la salle de jeux comme un condamné s'avance vers l'échafaud. Lorsqu'il entra, le silence se fit dans la salle, les autres enfants se demandaient bien ce qu'il lui arrivait encore. Ne s'en rendant pas compte, les yeux fixés sur sa cible, le numéro deux de la Wammy's continua sa route sans se soucier des chuchotements qui ponctuaient ses pas étouffés par la moquette.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il tapota une épaule et dit en tendant les trois tablettes :

« Tiensc'estpourtoi !

_De quoi ?

_ C'est le white day, donc c'est pour toi. »

Mello était rouge comme une tomate, les regards étonnés posés sur lui ne l'aidait pas à retrouver son calme. Il fallait qu'il prenne les chocolats, sinon Mello repartirait avec en courant.

« Tu me donnes du chocolat ?

_Ben oui, c'est normal.

_Pas pour toi.

_Mais prend-les ! »

Ça y est, il stressait ! Pourquoi c'était si dur ?

Il vit alors un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de l'autre, qui lui dit en prenant les tablettes :

« Merci, Mello.

_C'est bien parce que c'est toi, Mattie.

_Hein ?

_Ben, j'aurais pas donné si c'était pas pour toi. »

Les deux garçons, rouges comme des pivoines, sortirent de la salle pour échapper aux regards indiscrets. Puis Matt, content comme tout, embrassa Mello sur la joue et s'exclama :

« Ça me fait trop plaisir, merci !

_De rien.

Ça te dis qu'on se les partage devant une bonne partie de Mario Kart ? »

Mello sourit. Finalement, partager son chocolat avec Matt, c'était plutôt sympa.


End file.
